Story Ideas
by LeoPrime13
Summary: These are just story ideas I came out of my head.
1. Chapter 1

Story Ideas

Hey guys LeoPrime13 here, I just wanted to tell you that Avatar: Boy from the Modern World is still going, I'm just taking a break on it and I want to make new stories for a long time. Some of them are crossovers, while others are just regulars. Please support my ideas and see if I should or should NOT make this.


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Pony: Legend of Chaon Preview

I see more MLP fanfics than anything on this website, and I became a brony on Flipnote Hatena before I even knew all about it. I have this in my head when I was introduce to this. It's about a mysterious Kirin named Lion Patriot that turned into stone for 10,000 years, before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and Equestria. (And before any of you ask, its not one of those Mane Six characters x OC fanfics, it's more like the exact the opposite) After he was revived an unknown force, he was quickly believed to be Equestria's greatest threat to ever exist. Even though many ponies believed what Princess Celestia said, only a few ponies believed that he's more than just a pariah, but has a dark past. So here's the sneak peek of My Little Pony: Legend of Chaon.

_Applebloom started to quickly fall down towards the cliff as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle trying there best to save their best friend._

_ "Hold on Applebloom, we're coming" Scootaloo yelled. "Sweetie Belle, use your levitation spell to hold while I try to pull Applebloom up."_

"_But, I'm haven't master that yet and…" Sweetie Belle said worriedly._

"_I don't care Sweetie" Scootaloo interrupt, "Applebloom needs our help and we can't lose her."_

_Sweetie Belle didn't want to lose her best friend, instead she nodded her head as Scootaloo begins to descend to the cliff-side. Scoots tried her best from falling towards the same fate as her friend is, but she doesn't want to think about that. She was snapped out of her train of thought when she heard Applebloom yelling at her. She quickly grabbed her hooves, as they got closer to the edge of the cliff. _

_ "Don't let go Bloom…" Scootaloo grunted, "I got ya'."_

_ "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY" Applebloom yelled, "I CAN'T HOLD ON FO' MUCH LONGER!"_

_ "Just don't let go!" Scoots yelled back. "SWEETIE BELLE USE YOU CELESTIA DANG MAGIC ALREADY!"_

_ "I'M TRYING!" Sweetie Belle argued._

_Her horn glowed a lime-green aura as she tried to get hold on her Scoot's tail but failed. Then for some reason, it felt like someone violently pushed her towards her friends. She screamed and collided with her friends, falling towards to their deaths. Applebloom was worried that she and her friends would never see their sisters ever again, but then something weird has happened. When she thought that they would hit the ground, everything was slowing down and she was the only one who notice this weird phenomenon. Then out of nowhere, she saw what look like a shadow of a Pegasus, almost about the size of Princess Luna and flew towards her and her friends. She closed her eyes, waiting for impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes back and saw that she and her friends were on the back of their mysterious savoir._

_ "Girls, look", she yelled._

_Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo stopped screaming and saw that they were indeed on a back of a cloaked Pegasus. The mysterious pony safely landed away from the cliff. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle quickly jumped off of the mysterious pony and started kissing the ground (literally). Applebloom was the only one who didn't got off of the pony, then she was mysteriously lifted off of the pony's back was placed gently on the ground. Applebloom looked at the cloaked pony, with awe and curiosity. Then the pony removed its hood and revealed it was not just a Pegasus, it was none other then an Alicorn (a male one to be in fact). The girls gasped in amazement to see an Alicorn save them from eminent death, he had a bright sky fur color and dark navy blue and sapphire mane with a pale sky blue strip color. But what stuck out of this figure was that he had a shiny teal-silver metal left leg, two deer-like antlers on his heads, a dragon tails, and a the same teal-silver metal necklace with a dark sapphire colored diamond in the middle of it. She wanted to know who is this weird Alicorn._

_ "Th-thanks for saving my f-f-friends Mr. …" Applebloom asked, trying to gather up her courage._

_The Kirin looked down at the small earth filly and gave her a heart-warming smile that she has never seen in her entire life._

_ "My name young filly is Lion Patriot."_

Author's Note: Well guys, what do you think about my first MLP fanfic? I want your honest opinions on this. More ideas will be release soon as so as my Boy from the Modern World fanfic. Remember, OC's are still welcome in my fanfic, as long they're NOT Mary/Gary Sue characters. And before you guys think that Ricky is a Gary Sue, then you're wrong. I seen other Modern-World-OC-ATLA fanfic and they were the same thing like Ricky. Anyways, please R&R on this and enjoy my fanfics.


End file.
